Current vehicle regulations require that automobiles be equipped with an occupant protection system as a safety feature during an impact event or rapid vehicle deceleration. One typical occupant protection system is a seat belt which physically restrains the occupant during such an impact event. In order to accommodate various sizes and shapes of occupants, seats of motor vehicles are provided with a fore-and-aft adjustment mechanism to enable the occupant to position themselves a desired distance from the vehicle instrument panel and/or brake and accelerator pedals. In known systems, anchorages for the seat belts are fastened to the vehicle floor at the outboard sides of the seat. When the seat position is adjusted, the seat belt becomes tightened or loosened around the occupant, requiring it to be readjusted. Mounting the seat belt anchorages to a movable portion of the seat avoids this problem, however, such designs impose cost and weight penalties since the adjuster must be designed to withstand significant mechanical loads. Accordingly, while such systems work well for their intended purpose, it is desirable to provide an improved seating system.